


Candy Cannons

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-11
Updated: 2007-01-11
Packaged: 2018-10-26 06:32:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10781493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Ron gives Hermione a gift that drives him wild.





	Candy Cannons

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Unbetad drabble.  


* * *

I didn't expect it to be such a turn on.

It was an innocent Christmas present. Really, I just wanted to see her smile again for just a brief moment. It was hard looking for the Horcruxes and Hermione really missed her parents.

It was a simple gift but I hadn't counted on her looking so good in orange.

I hadn't counted on the way her lips would wrap around the tip of the candy cane or the way her tongue would lap at the damn thing.

I really thought my shirt would be longer on her. My old Cannons shirt had never looked as good.

Where was Harry while I was quietly losing my mind?

Taking a nap, mind you he was tired, and I told him to get some rest but--

I was alone.

With Hermione.

She was wearing my shirt...I think she had on black knickers but I can't be sure.

Where am I?

In the loo...

I keep closing my eyes but I still see her...

Sucking on the candy cane...

Wearing my shirt...

Her hair all bushy and her cheeks flushed from the fire.

I couldn't take advantage could I?

No, of course I couldn't because I love her.

There, yeah I said it, I love her.

I want to do things to her--with her...

I'm going to marry her when this is all over, if she'll have me that is.

Yeah, I reckon I should let her know but I can't face her like this. Not with my cock straining against the front of my trousers and I can still see her when I close my eyes.

That's right, I love her, I want her, and I'm not going to tell her! No, really I'm not going to tell her.

Okay, maybe I'm considering telling her but if I tell her then she'll know and I"ll have to _do_ something.

What? What will I have to do?

Kiss her...

No, it's not horrible--no!

I'm losing my mind. I'm having a conversation with myself.

Maybe if I just say it outloud.

"I, Ron Weasley, love Hermione Granger."

Wait is that a knock on the door? Blimey who's knocking on the door. It's probably Harry--the prat! He's probably _knows_ what I'm thinking and is going to give me the talk. I just nodded my head but I bet Harry will want to discuss how I need to treat Hermione. He likes to talk all of a sudden--drat. They're still knocking.

I'll say it again one more time.

"I, Ron Weasley, love Hermione Granger--"

"Ronald!"

The door is opening--blast it I'm going to have to learn better locking charms.

"I love you too."

"You heard me? I can't believe you were listening at the door!"

"Missing the point, Ronald."

She's huffing at me...God she's even sexy when she thinks I'm daft. Hold on she's walking toward me--What do I do? Think! Think!

 

"Err...the point?"

Damn the squeak in my voice, damn my face is getting red. She's so close now and I can smell the peppermint from the candy cane. Hold on, she's kissing me. Blimey she tastes brilliant...She smells brilliant...Merlin!

My knees are a bit weak when we stop kissing.

"I love you too, Ronald," Hermione says and touches my cheek. "But I really have to use the loo."


End file.
